Les vertus du Yoga
by Pandatypus
Summary: Que fait un habitant d'Ikebukuro au milieu du désert Dubaiote? Il va falloir lire cette fanfic pour le savoir! (voilà, c'était le résumé le plus court du monde...) Shipping (très) léger d'Izaya et de Shizuo qui devrait vraiment se mettre au yoga...
1. Chap 1 Le Soleil aime les miracles

**Les vertus du Yoga**

 _Bonjour et bienvenu sur cette fanfic ! C'est ma première fic Durarara donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^_^._

 _Aucun des personnages que j'utilise ici ne m'appartient, mis à part les personnages secondaires auxquels je n'ai pas donné de nom, mais je pense que vous avez l'habitude des disclame et que vous connaissez la chanson!_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Soleil aime les miracles**

Les rayons du soleil étaient de plus en plus intenses, perçant les couches de ses vêtements pour atteindre sa peau. Cet astre avait le don de remettre les choses à leur place, de rappeler à l'être humain qu'il n'était qu'une petite chose fragile que son environnement ne faisait que tolérer. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre non plus : si le soleil était moins présent et que le désert devenait un havre de verdure, plus personne n'aurait besoin d'employer de caravanes et il serait au chômage ! Il frappa deux fois la paume de sa main contre le cou du dromadaire qu'il chevauchait pour l'encourager. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Comme à son habitude il sillonnait les dunes du regard à la recherche d'un confrère à saluer, mais ce que son regard rencontra il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Il crut d'abord à un mirage, chose courante dans cette partie du monde, mais cette odeur de brûlé… Non, tout ça était bien trop réel. Il se dirigea donc vers ce qui semblait être un hélicoptère démembré crashé en plein milieu du désert. Il arrêta sa caravane à quelques mètres de l'engin et s'approcha précautionneusement en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait survivre à un tel accident. Des grognements se firent entendre à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il empoigna une pale d'hélice qu'il poussa péniblement pour créer un effet de levier et libérer l'animal emprisonné, mais se figea à la vue de l'animal en question. Grand. Très grand. Blond avec des lunettes de soleil et un costume de serveur. Il reprit ses esprits et s'avança pour porter secours au miraculé qui semblait mal en point. Il lui posa de nombreuses questions, essaya de le faire parler, d'en apprendre plus sur cette force de la nature, mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas comprendre un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Il soupira, l'adossa à l'une de ses chamelles qui s'était couchée, versa la moitié de sa gourde sur sa tête et reprit :

Bédouin : Name ?

? : Shizuo.


	2. Chap 2 Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là

**Chapitre 2 : Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ?**

Shizuo reposa son verre sur la table en libérant un « ahhh » sonore, preuve qu'il était désaltéré. Bien qu'ils soient à l'intérieur et que l'endroit soit climatisé, la chaleur était telle qu'elle lui avait coupé toute envie de fumer. Son attention se recentra sur son interlocuteur qui était aussi son sauveur et accessoirement la personne qui allait payer pour la quantité astronomique de liquide qu'il venait d'ingérer. De ce fait, il lui devait bien la vérité. Par ailleurs, il ressentait aussi le besoin de formuler ce qui c'était passé à haute voix pour le rendre réel, car dans sa tête ça ne pouvait être qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

Un horrible cauchemar qui portait le nom d'Izaya Orihara. L'énergumène se tenait devant le restaurant de sushi russe où Shizuo et Tom mangeaient, adossé à un réverbère et tapotant sur le clavier de son téléphone comme si tout était normal. Comme si la rue lui appartenait. Avec son petit air supérieur. Venant le provoquer jusque pendant sa pause déjeuner. C'en était trop ! Il sortir en grognant un « Izayaaa ! » et s'empara du réverbère sur lequel était installé le parasite, une seconde auparavant. Son opposant, tout sourire, sautilla joyeusement sur quelques mètres puis lui fit face, avant de le prendre en photo avec son portable. Ce satané portable… Il allait lui faire bouffer ! Shizuo lui lança l'élément urbain qu'il tenait à bout de bras et le manqua de peu. Son adversaire attrapa une échelle de secours, et se mit à grimper tel un macaque vers le toit de l'immeuble. C'était un piège. Shizuo le savait pertinemment. De toute façon, TOUT avec Orihara était un piège. Mais la colère le poussa tout de même à y aller. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se mette au yoga…

Quand Shizuo arriva sur le toit il se trouva nez-à-nez avec son ennemi. Ou plutôt avec l'embout du fusil que son ennemi tenait.

Izaya : Poule !

Le garçon d'apparence fragile dans sa doudoune à fourrure n'avait pas hésité à tirer. Il ne sourcilla pas non plus au second coup de feu. Shizuo baissa les yeux vers son abdomen et arracha les deux tubes à aiguillon qui s'y étaient logés. Il voulut tendre le bras pour attraper le chasseur mais son corps refusa d'obtempérer. Il sentit sa masse s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol tandis que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Le chasseur posa un pied sur le torse de la bête vaincue et prit une multitude de selfies dans diverses positions. Shizuo bouillonnait intérieurement mais lutter contre le sommeil demandait tant d'efforts qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Cette bataille aussi, il finit par la perdre.

Le vent dans ses cheveux et un bruit assourdissant. Il voulut mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles mais ses poignets refusaient de venir à lui. Il était menotté. Tant bien que mal il ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face : le ciel. Le ciel à perte de vue peuplé de nuages duveteux comme autant de moutons blancs. Cette vue lui plaisait, bien qu'elle soit porteuse d'une très mauvaise nouvelle : cette fois, cette fouine d'Izaya avait réussi son coup. Son attention fut détournée par deux présences humaines qui papotaient. Il tendit l'oreille.

Pilote : Il est drôle le patron ! « A l'autre bout du globe » ! Il n'aurait pas pu être un peu plus précis ?!

Copilote : C'est clair ! En plus, ce n'est pas la porte à côté « l'autre bout du globe » ! On va être obligé de faire de l'essence…

Pilote : Je te jure ! C'est la dernière fois que je bosse pour un gamin ! En plus, son comportement hautain m'a carrément mit de travers…

Copilote : Les mômes de nos jours… Moi, quand j'étais gosse, je courrai les filles, je ne planifiais pas de kidnapping !

Pilote : Ahahah ! Je te jure ! En parlant de kidnapping, il dort toujours ?

Copilote : Je vais voir, au pire je lui remets un coup. Mais avec tout ce que le boss lui a mis, c'est déjà surprenant qu'il soit encore vivant !

Un homme -qui semblait vraisemblablement se prendre pour Tom Cruise dans Top Gun- s'approcha de Shizuo et lui tapota le visage. Grossière erreur. Le garçon, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, arracha la paire de menottes qui le retenait et troua le toit de l'habitacle en se servant de la tête du copilote qui malgré son casque, fut sacrément sonné. Shizuo se tourna ensuite vers le pilote qui tremblait, un revolver dans la main. Pour répondre à cette menace, le collecteur de dette s'empara du premier objet à portée de main et l'arracha violemment. Le pilote se figea. Le copilote fit de même. Shizuo regarda le contenu de sa main. Une hélice. Merde. Presque immédiatement pilote et copilote bondirent hors de l'appareil, leur parachute sur le dos. Shizuo était seul dans cet hélicoptère qui n'était désormais plus qu'un « ptère » et qui fonçait droit vers le sol. Il attacha sa ceinture, se mit en boule, fermant les yeux et souhaitant très fort que la rumeur selon laquelle il était un monstre invincible soit fondée.

* * *

Shizuo finit la dernière gorgée de son verre et remercia le bédouin. Avant de repartir, celui-ci le présenta à un homme qui accepta de le ramener en ville avec sa jeep, moyen de transport qui est quand même beaucoup plus pratique que le dromadaire. Shizuo avait un but. Il devait rentrer au pays. Il devait retrouver Izaya.


	3. Chap 3 Plus vite que le vent

**Chapitre 3 : A l'ère de la mondialisation, l'info circule plus vite que le vent**

L'informateur le plus dangereux d'Ikebukuro semblait terriblement… ennuyer. Bien sûr, sur le papier, faire héliporter Shizu-chan dans un pays lointain pour voir comment il allait faire pour revenir paraissait être une bonne idée. Mais sur le papier seulement. Depuis le départ forcé de son ancien camarade de classe, le quartier était totalement mort : pas un distributeur qui vole, pas un panneau de signalisation qui disparait… Et les effets collatéraux, c'est-à-dire les accidents de la route et les dépressions chroniques des travailleurs chargés de recharger les distributeurs, s'effaçaient eux aussi peu à peu. Le quartier devenait lisse, commun, ennuyeux.

Namie : Tu aurais dû mieux calculer ton coup.

Izaya poussa un grognement presque inaudible. Elle se délectait de la situation et en plus elle avait raison : deux choses qu'il détestait. Normalement, c'était lui qui tenait les rênes ! Il n'était pas sensé être soumis à l'inconnu comme le commun des mortels… Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau, éteint son ordinateur, et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel d'un média, il alluma tout de même son magnifique écran plat HD 55 pouces. Il vagabondait mollement d'une chaine à l'autre quand un titre des informations internationales attira son attention.

 _Un ressortissant japonais incarcéré pour avoir pénétré clandestinement sur le territoire Dubaïote._

Izaya : Sacré Shizu-chan…

Un sourire avait décoré les lèvres du garçon qui se retourna vers sa secrétaire, un nouveau plan en tête.

Izaya : Namie ?

Namie : Oui ?

Izaya : Rappelles notre dernier clients et dis-lui qu'on peut le faire finalement. Ah ! Et prends-moi un billet pour Dubaï, le plus tôt possible.

Namie : Première classe ?

Izaya : Evidemment…

* * *

Au même moment, confortablement boulottée dans son canapé, Celty lisait le journal. La motarde aimait se tenir au courant des évènements du monde et notamment de ce qui se passait en Europe, sa terre natale. Elle faisait donc partie des quelques rares personnes qui lisaient l'intégralité du journal au lieu de simplement regarder la page sport avant de directement passer aux mots croisés. Malgré cela et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué devant personne, elle avait une petite préférence pour les pages people qu'elle dévorait avec enthousiasme. Oui, c'était la honte ! Mais que pouvait-elle y faire si elle avait une addiction et ne pouvait dormir sans savoir si Angelica et Brad allaient vraiment divorcer ou si c'était juste une rumeur lancée par Jennifer ?! Si elle avait eu une tête, elle se serait fait un « face palm ». Personne à l'horizon, elle tourna rapidement les pages pour atteindre le graal. Alors, qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? Musique : Morning Musume, T-ara, Does, … Acteur : Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans, Kasuka Heiwajima… Kasuka Heiwajima? Comme le frère de Shizuo ? Elle se plongea dans le petit paragraphe qui le concernait.

 _L'étoile montante du cinéma japonais risque de perdre son rôle dans le très attendu film live « Gintama : Naissance de Shiroyasha » du fait de problèmes familiaux. En effet, son frère S. Heiwajima, qui avait déjà eu des déboires avec la justice par le passé a récemment été arrêté alors qu'il pénétrait illégalement sur le territoire des Emirats Arabes Unis (EAU). Il est actuellement incarcéré dans l'Etat de Dubaï et soupçonné d'avoir des liens avec le trafic de perles dont ce lieu est le théâtre en ce moment. Alors toutes les fangirls du monde, tenez-vous la main et envoyez toutes vos bonnes ondes pour que Kasuka sorte de cette mauvaise passe ! Vas-y Kasuka !_

« Il faut sauver Shizuo » pensa-t-elle, ne pouvant abandonner un autre membre des Dollars dans une telle situation. Elle referma le journal tandis qu'une clef tournait dans la porte. Elle pianota rapidement sur le clavier de son portable et tendit l'objet vers celui qui venait d'arriver.

Celty : Shinra, on va à Dubaï ?


	4. Chap 4 pacte avec le Diable

**Chapitre 4 : A quel point faut-il être désespéré pour accepter un pacte avec le Diable ?**

Shizuo était assis bien sagement dans sa cellule, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et le regard tourné vers le sol. Il se doutait bien qu'il finirait en taule un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela se passerait dans ce genre de circonstances… Ne sachant que faire ou dire, il s'était laissé appréhender sans un mot, attendant de savoir où sa passivité allait le mener. Voilà, maintenant, il savait. Il releva la tête vers les barreaux qui lui faisaient face avant de la baisser à nouveau. Il aurait été aisé pour lui de s'échapper, détruisant tous les obstacles qui lui barreraient la route, mais ensuite ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Personne à contacter et aucun moyen de le faire. Il était seul.

Un garde s'approcha et l'informa, dans un anglais très approximatif, qu'un avocat tout droit venu du Japon était en route. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Le regard de Shizuo se ralluma et un sourire apparut presque sur ses lèvres : sa chance était-elle en train de tourner ?

* * *

Celty ouvrit les yeux –enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle en avait eu et une tête pour aller avec- et attrapa son portable. Le bruit de l'eau se tut ce qui lui indiqua que Shinra allait sortir de la salle de bain d'une minute à l'autre. Elle se questionnait parfois sur la finesse de son ouïe malgré son absence d'oreilles. Enfin, il était probablement futile de se poser de telles questions étant donné la particularité de son état. Elle se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit sur lequel elle s'était étendue. La chambre était pas mal, voire vraiment bien pour ce qu'elle leur coutait. Dans le catalogue de l'hôtel, ils parlaient d'un sauna et d'un salon de massage, Shinra et elles pourraient aller y faire un tour… Elle secoua la tête en négation (enfin, la tête, on se comprend) : Non ! Il fallait avant tout aller sauver Shizuo ! Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps !

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Shinra, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête qu'il frictionnait activement.

Shinra : Celty, la baignoire a une fonction « bain à remous » ! Il faut absolument que tu essaies c'est Fa-bu-leux !

La jeune femme tapa rapidement sur son clavier et brandit l'écran en direction du scientifique.

Celty : Shinra ! On perd du temps ! Il faut aller aider Shizuo !

Shinra : Mais, Celty… C'est nos premières vacances en amoureux… Tu ne veux pas qu'on en profite, alors même qu'on supporte ces grosses brutes toute l'année ? On ne mérite pas de se faire un peu plaisir ?

Celty : Si, enfin, je suppose… Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Shinra : Depuis tout petit, j'ai envie de faire une balade dans le désert…

Celty : Mais, Shizuo…

Shinra : Je parle d'envie mais c'est plus un rêve en fait….

Celty : Bon, c'est d'accord… Mais tout de suite après la balade, on va sauver Shizuo !

Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire et commença à sortir des vêtements de sa valise.

* * *

Non, sa chance n'était pas en train de tourner. C'était plutôt le contraire, elle était en train de prendre de la vitesse dans sa descente infernale ! Face à lui se trouvait bien un japonais, le seul japonais au monde qu'il haïssait plus que sa situation actuelle. L'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des barreaux lui sourit. C'en était trop !

Shizuo : Izayaaaaa !

Le prisonnier se jeta sur la limite de sa cellule, empoigna deux barreaux voisins et les écarta avec une facilité déconcertante. Les gardes se mirent à paniquer (qui pourrait leur en vouloir ?) mais l'intéressé se contenta d'un pas en arrière avant de prendre la parole, sans perdre son sourire.

Izaya : Je te déconseille de faire ça. Pense à ton frère !

Shizuo se stoppa net et lança un regard d'incompréhension à son ennemi. Réalisant la panique qu'il avait créé, il recula légèrement et remit les barres métalliques dans leur état originel, ou au moins fit de son mieux pour les en rapprocher.

Shizuo : Ne me dis pas que tu as mêlé Kasuka à tes plans débiles, je risque vraiment de te tuer !

Izaya : Je n'ai rien fait ! Mais quand la famille d'une star fait des vagues, c'est souvent à elle de payer les pots cassés…

Shizuo : Mais, je…

Izaya : Il te faudrait un très bon avocat pour sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Quelqu'un avec des relations, la capacité de faire intervenir des gens importants…

Shizuo : Crève, Orihara, je ne te confirai jamais ma défense !

Izaya : Je ne crois pas que tu ais vraiment le choix : un scandale comme ça, ça ruine une carrière et le studio qui emploie Kasuka-chan songe déjà à rompre leur contrat : c'est écrit partout dans la presse people ! Sans compter que, toi ici, il est seul à la merci de ses fans les plus enragées. Je pense à deux jumelles en particulier… Tu fais donc si peu de cas de l'avenir de ton cher petit frère ?

Shizuo : Je te hais, monsieur l'avocat.

Izaya : Je savais qu'on finirait par s'entendre, cher client.


	5. Chap 5 Des points de vue différents

**Chapitre 5 : Différentes personnes auront des points de vue différents sur une même situation**

Clic ! Une dernière photo de Shinra sur le dromadaire puis Celty glissa son portable dans sa poche pour aider le jeune homme à descendre. Il avait beau avoir pris la pose pour la photo, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise sur un animal vivant et mouvant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Celty pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur, mais en profita aussi pour coller son front contre sa poitrine. Elle sourire intérieurement : ce Shinra, vraiment ! Puis elle abattit violemment son poing sur sa tête, histoire de lui apprendre la politesse.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas celle qui reçut le coup, la raison de leur venue dans cette contrée lointaine lui revint subitement. Elle ressortit son téléphone et s'adressa à Shinra.

Celty : Shizuo ! Il faut aller sauver Shizuo !

Shinra : Oui, tu as raison !

Celty : Tu… ? Bon, tant mieux ! On y va ?

Shinra : Bien sûr mais on ne pourra jamais être pris au sérieux habillés en touristes…

Celty : Tu crois ? Mais…

Shinra : On devrait aller s'acheter des vêtements convenables ! Tu sais que le plus grand Mall du monde se trouve dans ce pays ? Il parait même qu'il y a une piste de ski et une patinoire !

Celty : Et… On le fait pour Shizuo ?

Shinra : Bien entendu qu'on le fait pour Shizuo ! Quel genre d'être abjecte je serai si je voulais seulement m'amuser en laissant un ami dans la mouise ?

Celty : Oui, tu as probablement raison.

Shinra : Je suis content que tu partages mon avis. Je vais commander un taxi, j'arrive !

Celty regarda le jeune homme partir en trottinant joyeusement et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir arnaquée. Elle sera le poing et regarda l'horizon en pensant à son autorité perdue « Bon, c'est d'accord… Mais tout de suite après le Mall, on va sauver Shizuo ! ».

* * *

Quand était-il devenu aussi stupide ? Evidemment qu'Izaya n'allait pas l'aider de bonté de cœur ! Il avait essayé de lui dire « non », de ne pas entrer dans son petit jeu sordide, mais le fourbe avait une fois de plus utilisé les mots magiques : « ton frère ». A chaque fois, l'éventualité de nuire à son frère lui semblait tellement plus terrible que ce que ce suppôt de Satan lui proposait qu'il acceptait. Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même… « Mais quand même, c'est beaucoup plus la faute d'Izaya ! » conclut-il mentalement en agitant sa longue chevelure soyeuse de gauche à droite.

Contrôleur : ID, please ?

L'expression plus patibulaire que jamais, Shizuo commença à tâter les longs pans de sa robe blanche en se demandant où Izaya avait bien pu cacher cette fichu pièce d'identité. Izaya s'empara de la main gauche de Shizuo et s'adressa à l'employé d'aéroport dans un anglais parfait.

Izaya : C'est ma fiancée, Shizuko ! Elle ne parle pas anglais. C'est moi qui ai nos papiers d'identité.

Shizuo hocha la tête en serrant les dents. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?! Les tentatives d'homicide passent encore mais l'humiliation ? C'était méprisable, même venant de lui. Il reprit violemment sa main quand Izaya relâcha sa prise pour fouiller dans ses poches. « Rien n'est mieux caché que lorsque c'est à la vue de tous », c'est comme ça qu'il avait justifié ce costume ridicule. Shizuo toisa avec mépris le collier de perles qui descendait jusque dans son décolleté. Tout ça pour des perles. Bien sûr, dans une valise, ça aurait fait très suspect. Mais au cou d'une jeune mariée revenant de lune de miel avec son cher et tendre ? Ça passait très bien. Et le fait que le physique de la mariée dissuade même les plus courageux de lui chercher des noises était un bonus. Shizuo replaça derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui était tombée devant les yeux. C'était décidé, une fois arrivé il allait finir cette vermine. Mais une fois arrivé seulement. En attendant, il fallait prendre sur soi.

Shizuko : Iz… Chéri ? Il y a un problème ?

Izaya : Aucun, Shizu-chan, passe sous le portique puis on peut aller en salle d'embarquement.

Il avait affiché un sourire sadique en insistant sur chaque syllabe de ce surnom débile. Grrr ! Il allait vraiment lui faire sa fête en arrivant ! Lorsque la mariée démesurément grande passa sous le portique, celui-ci sonna. Merde. Les lunettes. Il allait maintenant être fouillé et tout le monde allait comprendre la supercherie qui –pour une raison obscure- avait fonctionné jusqu'ici. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille en charge de la fouille au corps et la regarda dans les yeux. Face à ce monstre, l'employée pali et afficha un air terrifié. Shizuo en profita pour désigner du doigt la paire de lunette qui, faute de pouvoir être sur ses yeux, trônait sur son crâne. La fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et tendit le bras pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait avancer.

Le reste de leur progression jusqu'à bord de l'appareil se déroula sans accro, si ce n'est la main d'Izaya fermement placée sur la hanche de Shizuo aussi longtemps que ce fut possible. Ce renard adorait ça. Même une fois à bord, l'hôtesse dû lui demander de « la » lâcher afin de pouvoir voir si sa ceinture de sécurité était bien en place. A cela il avait répondu « Ce que vous me demandez est très difficile, j'aime tellement ma Shizu-chan ! ».

Shizuo bouillonnait intérieurement. Sa colère se fit encore plus forte quand, alors qu'il agrippa l'accoudoir au décollage, Izaya posa sa paume sur le dos de sa main et lui susurra « ne t'inquiète pas, Shizuko, tout se passera bien ». C'était du spectacle et ça marchait puisque la vieille dame qui se trouvait à sa gauche et lui commencèrent à papoter sur la beauté de leur couple et l'importance des petits gestes dans le mariage. Shizuo se contenta de regarder par la vitre. 9 heures et 45 minutes. Plus que 9 heures et 45 minutes et il serait débarrassé de cet énergumène. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cette donnée coûte que coûte.

L'hôtesse arriva rapidement pour questionner les passagers sur le plateau repas qu'ils désiraient.

Hôtesse : Viande ou poisson ?

Elle arrivait ! Enfin quelque chose de positif dans la vie de Shizuo ! Il avait désespérément besoin d'un steak à déchirer à coup de dent.

Hôtesse : Viande ou poisson ?

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait reconnaître à Izaya, c'est qu'il savait voyager. Certes, il avait pris des billets en classe éco pour passer inaperçu, mais sur une très bonne compagnie, et l'odeur du repas mettait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Hôtesse : Viande ou poisson ?

La rangée suivante était la leur, et les pupilles de Shizuo brillaient déjà de mille feux. Il n'avait rien mangé mis à part quelques dattes depuis son arrivée, sa bouche s'emplissait de salive.

Hôtesse : Viande ou poisson ?

Shizuko : Via…

Izaya : Poisson pour moi et rien pour ma fiancée; je veux dire, vous avez vu son physique ? Elle n'a franchement pas besoin de ça !

Crac ! Izaya, l'hôtesse, et même la vieille dame se figèrent en dévisageant Shizuo. Leurs regards coururent le long de son épaule puis de son bras pour se poser sur son poing, profondément encastré dans le hublot. Voyant ce qu'il avait fait, la jeune mariée retira son poing avant de se retrouver soudainement plaquée contre la vitre, du fait de s'aspiration de l'air.

Hôtesse : Dépressurisation ! Attrapez-tous vos masques à oxygène et placez ensuite ceux des plus jeunes sur leurs visages !

« Izayaaaa ! » hurla Shizuo, sachant pertinemment que, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était plus de sa faute que de la celle d'Orihara. Il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il se mette au yoga.


	6. Chap 6 L'ironie est un art

**Chapitre 6 : L'ironie est un art que seul le destin maîtrise**

Il sentit un liquide froid s'écouler sur son visage. La pluie ? Il faisait bien trop chaud pour que la pluie soit si froide. Il ouvrit les yeux : lui et tous les autres passagers étaient assis dans le sable, adossés à l'appareil qui semblait plus que mal en point. Il leva les yeux et vit Izaya. Pour une fois, il ne souriait pas et se contentait de vider le contenu d'une petite bouteille d'eau sur le crane de sa fiancée donc la perruque avait été porté disparue durant le crash. Shizu balaya l'horizon du regard : des dunes, des dunes, encore des dunes… Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une forme étrange et pourtant familière. Une espèce de chose métallique qui n'avait pas du tout sa place ici. Une chose à laquelle il manquait autre chose. Une hélice.

Shizuo : Non.

Izaya, surprit que Shizuo ne l'ait pas encore attaqué, s'accroupit à côté de lui et regarda dans la même direction. Il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant l'engin dans lequel il avait lui-même chargé Shizu-chan puis éclata de rire.

Izaya : Ahahah ! Mon pauvre Shizu-chan ! Même en le faisant exprès tu n'arriverais pas à être plus poisseux !

Son rire résonnait dans tout le désert mais s'interrompit brusquement quand les deux hommes virent que tous les passagers et le personnel de bord étaient tournés vers eux. Dans leurs yeux brillait une lueur de haine.

* * *

Shinra : Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas rentrer, plutôt ? J'en ai marre de ce pays, il n'y a plus rien à faire !

Celty : Non, on a déjà trop attendu, Shizuo compte sur nous !

Shinra : Mais c'est loin !

Celty : Arrête de faire l'enfant ! On y est.

La jeune femme et son compagnon pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Après une discussion virulente avec le personnel présent, ils eurent accès à un couloir bordé de cellule. Celty s'arrêta devant deux d'entre elles qui étaient accolées. Dans l'une elle reconnut son commanditaire régulier, l'informateur Izaya Orihara, assis sur sa banquette les avant-bras sur les genoux, les mains croisées et les épaules basses. Parfaitement symétrique à lui, de l'autre côté d'un mur de béton, dans la cellule voisine, se trouvait ce qui avait un jour dû être Shizuo Heiwajima. Il était affublé d'une robe de mariée déchirée et tachée de sueur et de poussière, son maquillage dégoulinant le long de son visage. Les deux tokyoïtes étaient sacrément amochés comme s'ils avaient été victimes d'un lynchage collectif. Celty les regarda avec tout le mépris dont on est capable quand on a pas de tête et se contenta de tendre son portable vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

Celty : Shinra, on rentre.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que cette première fanfiction Durarara vous a plus !_

 _A l'origine, cette fanfic devait être un doujinshi écrit par moi-même et dessiné par une amie, peut-être qu'elle le sera un jour… Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review : ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus ça me donne l'illusion d'avoir des amis ^^._

 _Bonne continuation, bonne lecture, et faites attention aux panneaux de signalisation !_


End file.
